


Свободен

by Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes



Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2016, Freedom, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes/pseuds/Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes
Summary: Джек победил Аку.





	Свободен

**Author's Note:**

> Написано специально для ФБ-2016: http://fk-2016.diary.ru/p209853393.htm?oam#more1  
> Написано до выпуска последнего сезона.

Он замер, неверяще уставившись в пустоту.   
Медленно поднял ладони к глазам и взглянул на них, словно видел в первый раз. Он еще не был уверен, что готов повернуться. Там, за его спиной, сейчас лежал его враг. Его вечный противник, что стоил ему… жизни? Чести? Мира? Всего?  
Ветер гулял по ущелью, напевая одному ему известную заунывную мелодию. Сидящая на дереве жирная ворона неловко сорвалась в полет.   
Он пустил смешок. И еще один. И еще. Он хохотал в голос. Он смеялся так, как не смеялся, наверное, тысячу лет, со времен своего далекого, позабытого детства. По щекам уже покатились слезы — и он не был уверен, были ли то слезы радости от долгожданной победы, или же рыдания по потерянному. Он решил не задумываться, и просто отдать себя на волю разрывавшим его чувствам.   
Наверно, тот шотландец бы сейчас над ним посмеялся. Или покачал головой. Да и не только он. Как многие в этом мире видели его не сжатой пружиной, не каменной стеной, действующей строго по вбитым догмам и личным принципам, а чем-то большим? Человеком. Он был человеком…  
Он был свободен.  
Он. Был. Свободен.


End file.
